Divergent Rewrite
by Selected For Dauntles
Summary: So this is one of those stories where Tris and Tobias were friends in Abnegation. But what happens when after Tobias leaves Marcus turns on Tris?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So, as I mentioned this is one of those, 'Tris and Tobias were best friends in Abnegation and when Tobias left Marcus turns on Tris' stories and sadly I can't even say: 'but with a twist!' because I haven't even gotten any ideas yet. But whatever, here we go!**

**Beatrice's PoV**

"Toby?" I whisper into the shadows behind the school.

"Hey Bea," Toby says, coming out of his hiding place. "Ready?"

I sigh but nod. I hate school. The kids always pick on me because they can. I'm Abnegation, I have to let them have their fun with me.

It's been like this for years. The kids take my lunch, make me do their homework, you know, all that kind of stuff.

It's gotten better though. Since I became friends with Tobias that is. People don't mess with him. I don't know if it's because his father is like, an important government person or if it's just because he's really tall.

Either way, I'm not complaining.

"Let's go," I say.

We push through the doors to the school and Toby walks me to class. I sit at the back, as usual. I have to let the other kids have the front seats. It's only fair.

* * *

The first three classes go by pretty fast and I finally get to the lunch room. I take out my lunch and sit at an empty table. Lots of kids buy lunch but it would be selfish of me to but a lunch that another kid would _appreciate _much more.

Yeah right. No one like's the lunches here.

"Hey stiff!" A Candor boy says coming over. "I seem to have _forgotten_," He looks over at his friends and tries not to laugh, "my lunch. So you should really let me have yours."

I look down but hand him the plastic bag with my lunch in it. The Candor boy laughs and goes back over to his friends so I just stare down at my hands until Tobias sits down. He's third period is on the other side of the campus so he always gets here after me.

"Candor again?" He asks and I nod.

He sighs and hands me his sandwich. I break it in half and give half of it back. He smiles and bites into it.

* * *

"So Bea," Toby says as we're walking home. We can't take the bus. It would be _selfish _apparently.

"So Toby," I reply.

"I have my test in a few days."

Test. Test. Test. That's all I'm hearing.

Please. You have to stay with me. I want to say. I don't know what I'll do without you. I'll go crazy. I'll- "Right," Is all I say.

"And I want you to know," I nod. "That no matter what, I love you."

I stop and wrap my arms around him. When he says I love you it's not romantic. It's like, I love you as a sister which I'm happy with. Not all guy friends need to be romantic.

I pull away and look up at him. "Do you think you'll leave?"

He sighs. "I don't know," He says ut I can see in his eyes that he does. And I'm not going to like his decision.

* * *

It's today. Choosing day. The day I say goodbye to my best friend.

We're walking home from school when I say, "I know what you're going to do."

He looks down at me and sighs. "I'm sorry Bea but I... I have too."

I look at my feet and nod. "I'll miss you Toby," I say.

He stops and pulls me into a hug. "Maybe I'll see you again."

I sigh when he says that. "Yeah. Maybe."

* * *

It's been one week since Tobias Eaton transferred. My father hasn't said where and I haven't asked.

I'm walking home from school and I'm almost home when Marcus Eaten comes out of his house. I've never liked him really. He always gives me the creeps.

"Beatrice Prior," He says coming over to me. "You were my son, Tobias's friend yes?"

I nod. "Yes sir."

"Well Beatrice," He says. "Without Tobias around I have no one to help me so I was wondering if maybe you would be kind enough to come over once in a while and help me with some housekeeping?"

No! No, no, no! "Of course sir. When would you like me to come?"

He smirks slightly. "Well, seeing as you're already here, would you mind coming now?"

I force a smile. "Of course."

I follow him into his house and put my bag down by the door. "What would you like me to-" But I cut off when I'm slammed into the wall.

"You know I used to do this to my son before he left. Who knows? Maybe you'll be more fun," He says and starts to slide his belt out of the loops. "Turn around and take off your shirt!"

I do as he says and crouch against the wall, knowing what's coming. I feel the lash on my back an bite my lip so I don't cry out.

Again and again it hits me. Finally he sends me home, telling me to come back every day after school.

When I get home I run up to my room and strip. I then wrap a towel around myself and go to the washroom. I step into the shower and let the cool water sooth my back.

* * *

"Where wee you this afternoon?" My father asks at dinner.

"I was helping Mr. Eaton with some chores. He's asked me to come help him everyday after school. Is that alright?" I'm trying to seem selfless. He told me that if I don't come he will go for Caleb. There's no way Caleb could take it.

"Of course," My mother smiles at me.

So I go back the next day and he hits me again. If I'm even a minute late he doubles the amount of strikes. Sometimes he cuts me. On my stomach mostly, or sometimes he cuts open the healing cuts on my back.

And that's how it goes for the next two years.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to skip Beatrice's test. Just assume it's the same as in the book. I'm going to her choosing day.**

**Beatrice's PoV**

I sit in the stands between m mother and Caleb. Th women in charge today, Jeanne Mathews I think her name is, calls names and teenager after teenager chooses their faction.

"Caleb Prior," She calls and Caleb stands and goes over to her. He cuts his hand and hesitates for a minute before holding it over the Erudite bowl.

No. Now I have to stay here. With my parents. My name is called an I go and take the knife from her. I look up at my parents and think, I need to stay, for them. But then I think of the hundreds of scars on my back and before I can change my mind I cut open my hand and hold it over the coals that represent Dauntless.

I couldn't choose my parents. I had to chose me.

* * *

**Time skip to the net scene**

* * *

I don't scream as I fall. I just fall, letting the wind whistle past me until I hit a net, hard. I put my arms out to calm the net.

A few arms reach out and I grab one and they help me off. I stumble a bit but he catches me.

"Thanks" I say looking up to see a man wit dark hair and blue eyes looking own at me.

He looks at me weird and says, "What's your name?"

"It's Bea-" I star but then pause. I don't want to be Beatrice anymore. I want to be someone stronger.

"It's Bea?" He asks looking at me really weird. As if he's trying to tell me something.

"No," I say firmly. "It's Tris."

He smiles and turns around. "First jumper!" He yells. "Tris!"

A crowd materializes out of the shadows clapping and cheering.

The man put his hand on my back and leans down to say, "Welcome to Dauntless _Tris_."

* * *

**Four's PoV**

I stand at the net waiting for the first jumper. It'll be Bea's choosing day today. I doubt she chose to stay in Abnegation. She always tried so hard to be selfless but she always hatted it.

Finally I see a figure dressed in grey come falling through the hole. She lands on the net and I swear I hear her laugh.

I put my hand out and she grabs it. I pull her off the net and she stumbles a bit but I steady her. I look at her more closely and see that her hair is long and blond and she has blueish grey eyes.

Is it...?

"Thanks," she says looking up at me. And that's it. It's my Bea.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"IT'S Bea-" She starts but then freezes.

"It's Bea?"

"No," She says firmly. "It's Tris."

I smile. Tris. I like it. "First jumper Tris!" I yell. The crowd starts to cheer and she smiles.

I put my hand on her back and say, "welcome to Dauntless."

She doesn't seem to recognize me. Yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided that a lot of this story would be in Four's PoV. Okay well maybe not a lot but I really like writing in his PoV. But like, Tris is also awesome and plus she's kinda the main character so...**

**Four's PoV**

"Transfers follow me!" I yell and turn, walking toward the doors to the pit without looking back to see if they're following. "I'll be your instructor for your initiation. My name is Four."

One of the Candor snorts. "Four?" She says. "Like, as in the number?"

I stop and turn around. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

Her eyes grow wide and she shakes her head.

"Good. Now I'll show you the pit," I say turning around again.

"The pit?" The Candor laughs. "Nice name."

I freeze and turn around. I walk up to her and look her in the eyes. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Christina," she squeaks.

"Well _Christina _if I wanted to deal with Candor smart mouths I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you will learn from me is how to keep your mouth _shut. _Got it?"

She nods and I back away. Tris is standing next to her, eyes big.

I turn and start walking again and I hear Christina mutter to Tris, "Someone's in a bad mood."

"Guess he doesn't like being laughed at," Tris says. Ah Bea, you have no idea.

I push open the doors to the pit and hear Christina saying something about getting it now behind me.

I lead them over to the Chasm and turn to look at them. "This is the Chasm!" I yell over the rushing water. "It helps us to remember that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy. A dare devil jump from here would kill you. It's happened before and it'll happen again. You've been warned!"

Most of the initiates stand back but Bea just smiles. Of course she would love this.

I lead them into the cafeteria and find myself sitting on the end of a bench next to Bea.

She picks up a hamburger and raises and eyebrow at it.

"You've never had a hamburger before?" Christina asks from beside her.

Bea shakes her head. "Is that what it's called?"

Christina looks at her in shock and I say, "Stiffs eat plain food."

"Why?"

Bea shrugs. "Extravagance is considered selfish and unnecessary."

Christina snorts. "No wonder you left."

Bea rolls her eyes. "Yeah. It was just because of the food."

I frown. Why did she come here of all places?

Suddenly the cafeteria quiets and I look up to see Eric coming toward us. He slides in next to me on the edge of the bench and looks at me.

"Well?" He says. "Are you going to introduce me?"

No. "This is Tris and Christina."

"Ooh," Eric sneers, "A stiff. We'll see how long you last."

I resist the temptation to punch him. She'll last. There's no way I'm letting her be factionless.

He turns back to me."What have you been doing lately Four?" He asks.

I shrug. "Nothing really.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you but you won't show up. He sent me to try and find you."

"Tell him I am happy with the position I currently hold."

"So he wants to offer you a job?" Eric says, suddenly very interested.

"So it would seem," I say.

"But you don't want it?"

"I haven't wanted it for the past two years."

Eric smirks. "Well let's hope he gets the point then."

Once he's gone Bea says, "Are you two... friends?"

"He was in my initiation class," I say.

"Were you a transfer to?"

Yes! I want to say. Yes Bea it's me! But instead I say, "I thought I would only have to deal with Candor. Now I've got stiff to?" I didn't want to snap at her. If we were alone I might even tell her who I am but I can't show the others any weakness.

But instead of shrinking back she says, "it must be because you're so approachable." Christina snorts. "You know, like a bed of nails."

I look at her. There she is. My Bea. "Careful Tris," I say but I'm smiling on the inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've been trying to update everyday. Of course it's only been three days... Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Tris' PoV**

It's the first day of training today. Four shows us A few different kinds of kicks and punches and then sends us off to try them on the punching bags.

I face my bag and take a deep breath. Then I lash out. I hit and kick the bag with all my might. I picture Marcus's face. Wham, the bag swings back.

My scars. Wham, the bag swings again.

Him hitting Toby. Wham, the bag swings off the chain.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Four.

"You okay?" He asks quietly.

I nod panting.

He raises an eyebrow. "You don't seem okay."

I sigh. "I'm fine. Can I pleases just have another bag?"

He nods and pulls one over and hangs it up for me.

Within five minutes there's a hole in it.

"Tris," Four says from behind me. "Do you wanna take a break?"

I shake my head. "No!" Then I sigh. "Sorry. I'm okay."

He looks unsure but shrugs.

I go back to hitting the bag.

* * *

**Four's PoV**

I let the initiates go to practice their punches and kicks. I watch Bea. She just stands in front of the bag for a minute and then starts lashing out at it.

After three punches the bag is on the ground. That's not normal. Especially for Bea. What happened to her?

I go over and tap her on the shoulder. "You okay?" I ask.

She just nods.

"You don't seem okay," I say raising an eyebrow.

She sighs. "I'm fine," She replies. "Can I please just have another bag?"

I nod and hang one up for her and then step back to watch. In under five minutes the bag has a hole in it.

"Tris," I say. "Do you want to take a break?"

"No!" She exclaims then drops her head. "Sorry. I'm okay."

I frown. She doesn't seem okay. I just sigh and step back to let her continue.

Half an hour later I let them leave for lunch and then they get the afternoon off.

I just wander around the pit until I see Bea getting a tattoo from Tori.

I walk a little closer an hear Bea say, "-But why can't you help me with," she gets quiet, "_It_?"

"It's too dangerous," Tori says shaking her head. "You shouldn't have come here. You're not safe."

Not safe? She couldn't possibly mean- No. I shake my head and walk away. I can't think like that.

I head back to the training room to pick the fights for tomorrow. There's only two days of fighting. Then it's knife throwing. Then stage two.

I think for a few minutes and finally decide.

Tris vs Christina

Al vs Drew

Peter vs Edward

Will vs Molly

Myra

There's an odd number of initiates so someone's not fighting. I wanted to put down Bea to not fight but then Eric would make her fight someone really good the next day.

No. I had to have her fight her friend. They wont hurt each other.

I decide to hang up a bag and train for a bit. Around ten I'm so tired I just go back to my apartment and go straight to bed.

* * *

**Tris' PoV**

Fights are today. That's the first thing I think of when I wake up this morning. I get dressed quickly and head strait for the training room, to nervous for breakfast.

No one's there when I get there yet so I go over to one of the punching bags and start attacking it. Figure I might as well get as much practice as possible.

After about five minutes Four come in and watches me for a minute before coming over.

"You'll never win like that," he says.

"That's good to know," I say.

"You'll do better using your knees and elbows," he says ignoring my comment. Then he does something I didn't expect. He places his hand on my stomach. "Don't forget to keep tension here."

I just stare at him wide eyed and then he turns and goes over to a closet. He pulls out a board and goes to hang it up on a wall. Just then the door opens and people start to trickle in, blocking my view of the board.

"What's going on?" Christina asks coming over to me.

I shrug and we go over to look at the board.

"The pairings for the fights," I realize.

I look up to see my name. Right next to Christina's. I have to fight my best friend.

I look up to see how she's reacting and her eyes are huge.

"We have to..." She trails off.

I nod.

"I mean, we're friends. Maybe if we just..." She trails off again and looks down.

Everyone gathers around the ring and Christina and I make our way up. I give Christina a small smile.

We circle for a minute and then Eric, who has decided to come and enjoy watching our fights, says, "Come on. Let's go."

I stop and turn to him. "How do we know when the fight ends?"

He smirks. "When one of you can no longer fight."

My moth drops open. "What!" I cry. "No! I'm not knocking her out. we're in the same faction!"

Christina nods.

Eric raises his eyebrows. "Oh? Okay. Maybe you would prefer something else?"

I glare at him.

"Alright everyone," Eric says, his eyes never leaving me. "We're taking a little field trip."

We all follow Eric down a few hallways to the pit. We go over to the pit and he raises his eyebrows at me.

"Hang from it."

"What?" I say.

"Hang from the Chasm by your fingertips. You don't want to fight? You want to talk back to me? Well this is what you get."

I look around desperately and my eyes land on Four. He looks very worried. Almost scared.

I take a deep breath and nod.

"Alright. Fine."

I lower myself down over the railing and hang from the edge. Eric grins.

"Three minutes. Then you can come up. That is unless you fall and die before then." Eric grins at me, his lips pulling at his piercings.

I take a deep breath. I can do this.

And then I'm hit by a wave of water.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so I know that this story isn't completely the exact same as the divergent book. But I mean it is called Divergent "rewrite". Also, I got a question asking if Tris knew who Four was: No, not yet. Anyway, if you guys have any suggestions for this story, I've gotten some for some of my other stories and they're genius, you can either leave it in the reviews or you can pm me. Now for the story :)**

**Tris' PoV**

_And then I'm hit by a wave of water._

It's so cold and surprising that it causes me to lose my grip on the railing and one of my hands slip I let out a slight scream and try to reach back up but my arm's to short. I'll gave to hang by one arm.

"C'mon Tris!" I hear and look up to see Christina standing there. "Only sixty more seconds!"

I bite my lip as another wave comes up and hits me. I don't know how much longer I can hold on.

"Time!"

I gasp and try to pull myself up but I just don't have the strength. I feel a pair of arms grab me and am lifted up by Christina. She helps me up over the edge and I just collapse onto the ground panting.

"Class dismissed," I hear a very pissed off Eric say.

Once he's gone Chris wraps her arms around me and starts crying. She mumbles something that sounds like an apology for who knows what. Finally I stand up and feel an arm wrap around me. I look up to see Uriah, a Dauntless born I met at lunch one time.

We've hung out a bit after training and he's the one who convinced me to get my first tattoo, three ravines along my collar bone.

"When did you get here?" I mumble.

"Minute and a half," He says. I'm not sure what he means but I don't feel like asking.

I feel someone staring at me and look up to see Four, standing off at a distance. His eyes go between me and Uriah. I notice his eyes narrow when he looks at Uriah. I wonder why.

Uriah sees me looking at him and says, "I can't believe he let Eric do that to you." I just nod but Uriah doesn't seem to notice. "I mean he's friends with my brother and I thought maybe, I dunno, maybe he was at least a little better than Eric but he's just a coward." I smile when I hear him mumble Pansycake under his breath.

"I know!" Chris says. "'Cause he was like-" and she starts explaining what happened.

"I can't believe you had the guts to do that!" Uriah says. "_No one _stands up to Eric!"

I just smile. Not no one.

* * *

**Four's PoV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groan and sit up in bed._ Four. __Four _in the morning I have to get up. Eric decided to bump up the date of capture the flag.

Probably because he needed something to distract him from Bea showing him up yesterday. Not only did she talk back to him but she survived hanging from the Chasm for three minutes without giving up.

I force myself out of bed and pull on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. then I pull on some black running shoes.

Five after four. Perfect. I make my way to the dorm and throw open the door loudly. I snap on the lights and some of the initiates sit just burrow under their covers. 'Cough-Peter-Cough'

"Initiates!" I yell. At this Bea sits up and looks at me. "Meet at the tracks in five minutes. We're going on a... field trip."

I then close the door and go out to the tracks. A few minutes later the initiates start trailing in. I can see the train far off in the distance but neither Bea nor Christina are here yet and I'm starting to get worried.

Just as I think that the door opens and they come rushing out. A few seconds later Eric comes out.

"How long until the train gets here?" He asks.

I give him a look like, really? Just Really? "You can see the light from here."

"Okay, jeez," He says. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed."

I just roll my eyes and move closer to the tracks. A few seconds later the train whizzes by and I jump on easily. I see Tris having trouble and reach over and offer her my hand. She looks up at me for a minute before grabbing it and pulling herself in.

"Thanks," She says before going over to sit on the other side of the car. What'd I do?

"Alright listen up!" I say. "We're playing capture the flag. It's a Dauntless tradition so I suggest you take it seriously." I continue with my speech and finally say, "Me and Eric will be your team captains." I turn to him. "You go first."

"Edward." He says easily.

I nod and then pretend to consider my choices. I already know who I'm going to pick though.

"I want the Stiff."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's taken so long to update but I got this review for one of my other stories: "Nice attempt. But sorry I feel Tris and Four sound a bit to f*** in this. It starts off well with Tris waking in the hospital, but after that you could have skipped recovery and focussed morw on them rebuilding their life together." And it really got me down because that's how I wanted the story to be so if you don't like just don't read it. Or keep yourrude comments to yourself. Jeez you sound like the candor!**

**Four's PoV**

By the time all the teams are picked it's almost time to get off the train. I look at my team. I have Bea of course, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene and a bunch of other people.

"You can get off second," Eric says.

"No," I say. "I think you need it more." I gesture to his team which consists of tall, bulky fighters.

"Yeah, because you're team is so strong and powerful," He shoots back.

"You know I don't need them to win," I say. I may not need them but they'll help. I chose fast, smart people.

"No. I know you'll lose anyway," Eric spitz. "Take your scrawny team and get off first then."

We sit in silence for the rest of the ride until I stand up and jump off, my team following.

"Where'd you put the flag when you won last year?" Marlene asks, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Telling you wouldn't really be in the spirit of the game now would it?" I say.

"C'mon Four!" She groans.

I shake my head and Uriah says, "Navy pier. My brother was on the winning team and they hid the flag on the carousel."

Everyone agrees so we head there.

"We need a plan," Will says, taking the flag from my hand.

"No really?" Lynn says. "Who put you in charge transfer?"

"Well someone's got to do it."

"I say we wait for them to come for us and take them out," Christina says.

"That's the sissy way out," Uriah argues. "We should hide it really well and all go to get theirs."

I sigh. At this rate we'll get no where. I look around for Bea but she's no where in sight. Then I hear a quiet clinking sound and turn to see her climbing the ferris wheel. I get up and go over to I get there she's already climbed like six feet.

"Tris," I say quietly so I don't startle her.

"Yes?" She replies turning to look at me.

"I came to see what you think you're doing."

"I'm reaching higher ground," She says. "I don't _think _I'm doing anything."

I smile. I knew she was smart. "Good idea. I'm coming."

"You don't have to," She says, annoyed. "I'll be fine."

She thinks I doubt her. She's so wrong. "Undoubtedly."

She climbs fast but I'm so much taller than her that in moments my hands find the bars her feet just left.

I make the mistake of looking down to be met with the ground, very, very far away. I start questioning her on the game to keep my mind off the height when she noticing my laboured breathing.

"You okay Four?" She says.

"Being up this high… it doesn't scare you at all?" I manage to say.

She turns to look at me. "You're afraid of heights."

I sigh. "Everyone's afraid of something."

"Yeah but I didn't think you were afraid of anything," Then she pauses. "How do you survive the Dauntless compound?"

By now we've reached a platform and Bea's sitting on the edge with her feet hanging over the edge while I sit as far away from the edge as possible.

"I ignore my fear," I say, answering her question. "When I make decisions I pretend it doesn't exist."

"We're not high enough," She says suddenly.

"For gods sake stiff," I say.

"You don't have to follow me," She mutters.

"Yes, I do." If she fell and… Well I would never forgive myself.

She stands and starts to climb up the mess of metal bars I follow her until she stops.

"There."

I look to where she's pointing and see a light in the distance.

I grin. "Of course. The trees provide some camouflage, obviously not enough."

She turns to me. "Alright, start climbing down and I'll follow you."

I nod and start climbing down.

"Four!" She yells suddenly and I look up only to see a metal bar come flying toward me. I duck just in time and then look up to see Bea hanging from a bar with her feet swinging. The next bar too far away for her to reach. I swear under my breath.

"Hold on!" I yell. "Just hold on, I have and idea."

I take one more look at her shaking figure and start climbing down as fast as I can. I run over to the control system and start pressing a bunch of buttons.

It's not working. I hear Bea yell and look up for a split second before turning back to the controls.

You can do this I tell myself. I nod and start flipping switch after switch until I hear a creak and look up to see the wheel turning.

Bea screams and I watch as she drops to the ground and rolls out of the way of a cart coming down on her.

I sprint over to where she's lying. She's curled in a ball with her hands pressed against her face.

I pry them away and look into her eyes, enclosing one of her small, red hands between my two large ones.

"You okay?" I ask.

She nods and props herself up on the hand I'm not holding. I start laughing and she starts laughing and then we're both laughing.

Suddenly she frowns and looks at me.

"What?" I ask.

SHe shakes her head. "You just look familiar for some reason."

I shrug. "C'mon. Let's go get their flag."


	7. Chapter 7

**Four's PoV**

The last few days have been fighting. Bea won one fight and lost one. When she lost I had to literally carry her to the infirmary. Edward destroyed her.

Then yesterday rankings were put up. Bea made it. Just barely but she made it all the same. Today is the first day of simulations.

"Uriah," I call from the doorway to the simulation room.

He gets up and comes into the room, sitting in the dentist like chair. I inject him and he loses consciousness.

He's afraid of spiders. A common fear. What's not common is how he faces it. For a minute he sits there, terrified. Then he starts eating them. Like literally shoving them into his mouth.

I mean I can't say I'm surprised. He is Zeke's brother after all. The problem is though; he's divergent.

I swear to myself as he comes to.

"How'd I do?" He asks shakily.

I take a deep breath, grab his arm an pull him into the back hallway.

"Uriah I need you to be honest with me," I say and he nods. "What were you aptitude test results?"

He winces and then very quietly says, "They were inconclusive."

I nod. "Thought so. You can't tell anyone and when you're in a simulation, act like it's real."

He nods. "You won't turn me in?" I shake my head. "Thanks Four."

I give him a nod and go back to the simulation room.

"Tris," I call through the door.

I eye her as she sits down. She seems nervous. I mean everyone seems nervous but she seems particularly worried.

Please don't be Divergent, I think to myself. Anything but Divergent.

"What's the simulation?" She asks.

"Ever heard the saying, face your fears?" I say. "We're taking that literally."

She visibly gulps and I say, "The serum will go into effect in about sixty seconds. You will face your fear and wake up when your heart beat calms down."

She nods and I softly move her hair from her neck. It feel good to touch her hair again. To touch her again.

"Be brave Tris," I say as she closes her eyes.

Then I go over to the computer to watch her.

Bea is standing in an Abnegation house. The walls are grey and the floors plain cement. What could this fear be?

She stands there and looks around. Then I hear it.

"Beatrice." Why is _his _voice in _her _simulation? "Glad to see you came."

She nods slightly. "As always sir."

"Oh?" He says. "Feeling cocky are we?"

"No sir I-" She starts but he cuts her off.

"This is for your own good." Then he takes out his belt an, to my horror, starts beating her.

Maybe not _anything _but divergent.

She sits there, crouched, facing the wall for a minute, shaking with tears running down her face as he strikes her. Again and again.

This can only mean one thing, I think as I watch in rage an horror what Bea has to suffer through.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by her mumbling. "This isn't real." Oh no. "This is not real!" Suddenly she shoots up. "Marcus stop!" She yells. "This isn't real!"

And she's awake.

She sits in the seat, rocking back an forth an sobbing uncontrollably.

"Tris," I say. Nothing. "Tris," I say again and go over to her. I need to tell her. I need to tell her now. "Tris come with me," I say softly. She doesn't move. This is it. "Bea please."

At this her head shoots up an she glares at me through her tears.

"Come on," I say. "I'll explain."

I take her hand but she pulls it away so I sigh an lead her down the hallways to my apartment. Luckily she was the last person to go so I would have left anyway and I'd deleted the footage while she was still waking up anyway.

When we get to my apartment I unlock and open the door. She walks in and I gesture to the bed where she sits.

"Who are you?" She says.

I sigh. "I get the feeling you know."

She bites her lip and looks up at me.

"Really?" She mumbles. "Are you really Toby?"

I give her a sad smile. "I'm so sorry," Is all I can say.

Then she loses it. Tears start to slide down her face an her body jolts with silent sobs.

"Why?" She says and at first I think she's wondering why I left but then I realize that she must know why. "Why are you sorry?" She clarifies and lets out another sob. "I missed you so much!"

Then she falls into my arms. I hold her against me, wrapping my arms around her small form.

"I'm sorry I left you," I say. "I thought that if I left…" I shake my head and she looks up at me.

"No. Please tell me. I get that you wanted to get away from him but why wouldn't you tell me why you were leaving?" She manages through her tears.

I sigh. "I thought I was protecting you," I say. "I thought, if you didn't know you'd be in less danger. If I wasn't there you'd…" I trail off. "I can't believe I left you with that monster."

She sobs again an wraps her arms around my torso.

"What would he do to you?" She wants to know.

I sigh. "The belt mostly. Sometimes he'd kick me or punch me but I think he had something against touching me."

She sighs. "Same with me. Belt and punches and kicks. But he touched me a lot."

I tense up. "Touched you a lot?"

She gulps. "It wasn't as bad as-"

But I cut her off. "What do you mean by touched Bea?"

She bites her lip an I immediately know. "He would just… feel me up a lot. I would have my shirt off but nothing else. Sometimes my top would be bare but…" She trails off. "The belt was a lot worse," She says finally.

"Can… can I see?" I ask and she nods.

She turns around and pulls her top over her head so I can see the scars covering her back. She must have as much as me. But how?

"I think he got really mad after you left because he didn't stop, even after I'd been unconscious. I would wake up with more cuts on my back then I'd felt awake." She says, reading my thoughts. "He would yell at me to. That was the worst I think. He told me it was my fault you left. That I scared you off. Please Toby. Please say I didn't. I'm so so sorry."

She starts sobbing again an I pull her back into my arms.

"Don't think that Bea. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm so sorry I left you. So so sorry."


End file.
